1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, close proximity wireless communication (noncontact communication) techniques have proliferated due to widely recognized advantages such as high-speed data transfer, device mobility, and ease of deployment. As an example, a known proximity wireless communication technique is applied to a noncontact integrated circuit (IC) card containing a radiofrequency identification (RFID) circuit. The noncontact IC card is used, for example, as a train pass or the like utilizing an advantage of allowing easy access between devices.
A communication method for proximity wireless communication includes near field communication (NFC) using electromagnetic induction, TransferJet (registered trademark) using induction field, and the like.
The above-named proximity wireless communication methods are limited to significantly short communication distances. Thus, when close proximity communication devices are located close to each other, within a communication range (e.g., in NFC, within 10 cm, and in TransferJet, within 3 cm), a wireless link is established therebetween. When the respective devices are located away from each other (out of the communication range), the wireless link is disconnected.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-92139 discusses executing disconnection processing of an upper layer protocol when a predetermined time has elapsed after a wireless link is disconnected.
Thus, in the proximity wireless communication, the wireless link can be connected or disconnected by an intuitive user operation by locating respective devices close thereto or away therefrom. Accordingly, the respective devices connected with the wireless link are once located apart therefrom and are immediately located close thereto, thereby allowing instantaneous interruption of the wireless to be intentionally generated. The instantaneous interruption of the wireless link indicates that the wireless link is reconnected within predetermined time (e.g., within 200 milliseconds) after the wireless link is disconnected.
However, conventionally, utilizing intentionally-generated instantaneous interruption of a wireless link to control an application on a device has not been considered.